Holding a weed trimmer for trimming the grass or weeds in long hours has been recognized as a boring and tiring work for women as well as men. Some prior art has already introduced a supplemental structure to the trimmer to help relieve the burden imposed on users. However, most of them are so complex that they do not resolve the problem, therefore, having a portable, easy-to-carry structure which can be adjustably attached to or detached from any weed trimmer would be most desirable and beneficial.